1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating treatment method, a computer-readable storage medium storing a program, and a coating treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography process in manufacturing, for example, a semiconductor device, for example, a resist coating treatment for applying a resist solution onto a wafer to form a resist film, exposure processing for exposing the resist film into a predetermined pattern, and developing treatment for developing the exposed resist film are performed in sequence to form a predetermined resist pattern on the wafer.
In the above-described resist coating treatment, the wafer is rotated at a high speed, and a predetermined amount of the resist solution is supplied to the central portion of the rotated wafer and spread to the entire surface of the wafer by the centrifugal force. Subsequently, the rotation of the wafer is decelerated so that the resist solution on the wafer is smoothed at a low speed. Thereafter, the rotation speed of the wafer is increased so that the resist solution on the wafer is dried at a high speed for adjustment of film thickness, thereby forming a resist film with a predetermined thickness on the wafer (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-260717).
However, the film thickness of the resist film determines whether the focus in the exposure processing is appropriate or not to affect the dimension of the final resist pattern, and therefore needs to be made uniform within the wafer. Conventionally, in the resist coating treatment, the film thickness of the resist film has been made uniform within the wafer by adjusting various parameters such as the temperature of the resist solution, the temperature of the wafer, the rotation speed of the wafer and so on. However, the adjustment of the above-described parameters cannot cope with local variations of the resist film within the wafer, failing to sufficiently uniform the resist film.